The hanging tree
by Readers Forever
Summary: Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of hope Side by side with me Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree One Shot donde podemos ver mi versión de como pasó los días Katniss antes de la llegada de Peeta al 12. Espero les guste. Los juegos del hambre NO me pertenece.


Dolor.

Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar cuando despierto hecha un ovillo en el centro de mi cama. Las lagrimas mojan mis mejillas y con manos temblorosas intento limpiarlas.

Todo a mí alrededor está en completa penumbra y por un momento temo seguir en mi pesadilla. Algo se remueve entre las sábanas, cuando estoy a punto de gritar por el miedo, siento el pelaje de Buttercup.

El viejo y estúpido gato se ha negado rotundamente a abandonarme. Por más que le grite, le lance agua fría, zapatos o que olvide alimentarlo, él siempre regresa a mi lado y suele ser el que me acompaña por las noches cuando las pesadillas me atacan. Nunca voy a admitirlo en voz alta pero me gusta tenerle cerca. Suelo creer que regresa para cuidar de mí, sin embargo soy consciente de que es gracias a los cuidados que Sae y su nieta le dan.

Quisiera poder apartarlo, pero tengo tanto miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo, así que no lo hago.

…

El sol comienza a iluminar mi habitación permitiéndome contemplar el desastre que es mi habitación. Sae ha insistido demasiado en limpiarla, pero nunca la dejo. No quiero que encuentre las pastillas, que debería tomarme diariamente, escondidas en un pañuelo blanco bajo la cama, la almohada y muchos otros lugares.

Dirijo la vista hacia una silla donde se encuentra la cazadora de mi padre junto con las botas que solía usar para ir al bosque. Podría tomarlos e ir a cazar, despejarme un poco y ver cómo van las intentos de levantar de nuevo el distrito, pero estoy demasiado cansada. _"Podría ser mañana"_ pienso la misma mentira que siempre. Nunca soy lo suficientemente valiente como para abandonar la cama.

Dejo escapar un largo bostezo. Anoche no pude conciliar de nuevo el sueño, las pesadillas parecían estar esperando a que cerrara los ojos para atacarme.

—Niña Katniss— la voz de Sae ocasiona que brinque por la sorpresa. Mis nervios están a flor de piel—. Y allegamos.

Quiero saludarlas, bajar a recibirlas y almorzar con ellas, pero siento como si una mano se cerrara alrededor de mi cuello impidiéndome hablar y respirar. Giro mi cabeza en un intento de alejarme, es imposible ya que Gloss mantiene firme su agarre. No sé en qué momento ha llegado, y está claro que no va a irse pronto.

Mi atención es captada por la puerta, buscando una salida, pero ahí están Cato y Marvel acompañados por agentes de la paz, todos ellos me envían un mensaje silencioso: " _No puedes salir de aquí"_

De pronto el aire comienza a faltarme al tiempo que en la habitación aparecen todos aquellos a los que un día maté. Con Coin y Snow a la cabeza. Este es el fin, van a conseguir su venganza.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, trato de golpearlos para que retrocedan y me dejen en paz. Escucho que más están llegando e incluso he golpeado a alguno. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esa pequeña victoria porque logran pinchar mi brazo con algo y segundos después la obscuridad me consume.

Los días no son mejores que las noches.

Cuando recobro la conciencia no estoy sola en la habitación y no es de mañana, la tarde está por terminar.

Recorro el lugar con la mirada sin detenerme demasiado en la pequeña nieta de Sae que tiene un sospechoso vendaje en su cabeza. El pánico me invade, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Yo la dañé? Mi respiración se acelera hasta que casi comienzo a hiperventilar.

—Tranquilízate, preciosa— me enfoco en Haymitch que está parado junto a la puerta— no queremos vernos en la necesidad de pincharte de nuevo con esto— me enseña una jeringa con medicamento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — extrañamente siento la necesidad de cubrirme con las sábanas de la cama para poder esconderme de sus miradas llenas de pena y preocupación.

—Sae, ya se pueden retirar— mi mentor se gira hacia la mujer y la niña—yo le explico todo.

—Lo siento— murmuro sin levantar la mirada.

No sé si asienten o si se tardan en salir, solo sé que se han ido cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y después un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Otro ataque. Sae acababa de llegar cuando comenzaste a gritar, ambas fueron a mi casa y subimos para ver como estabas… la chiquilla se acercó demasiado y la golpeaste por accidente en la cabeza. Después de eso tuve que aplicarte un calmante y dormías desde entonces— Haymitch saca un recipiente sospechoso de su chaqueta y da un largo trago antes de seguir hablando— como es natural, Sae ya no cree conveniente traer a la niña, pero no puede dejarla sola. Renunció.

Acerco las rodillas a mi pecho y las abrazo fuertemente como si de esa manera pudiera protegerme de la realidad.

— ¿Le hice mucho daño?

—Se recuperará

Asiento ligeramente aliviada, nunca me perdonaría haber herido gravemente a esa niñita.

Nos mantenemos en completo silencio y justo cuando creo que Haymitch va a caer dormido a causa de tanto alcohol en su sistema, vuelve a hablar.

—Tuve que dar parte a Aurelius— ahora sé porque estaba bebiendo antes de decírmelo, necesitaba el valor que solo la bebida puede darle para hablar con la verdad—. Estás a un ataque de ser internada, cielito.

—Creí que tenían un acuerdo…

—Acuerdo que no estás cumpliendo. Se supone que tomarías tu medicamento y que llamarías al doctor, eso sin mencionar las actividades recomendadas que debías seguir— extrañamente su voz es tranquila y no hay reproche en ella, pero sin evitarlo me pongo a la defensiva.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —grito para que se calle.

— ¿Entonces de quien es la culpa, cielito?

No respondo, los nombres vienen a mi mente pero hasta yo sé que sería un grave error pronunciarlos en voz alta. Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas ante la impotencia que me invade en estos momentos. Haymitch parece percatarse de mi estado, porque de inmediato se acerca un tanto tambaleante para abrazarme.

—Katniss, eres fuerte y puedes con esto. Hay muchas personas que están preocupadas por ti. Johanna ha estado insistiéndole a Aurelius que la deje visitarte, o por lo menos llamarte por teléfono, Annie cada vez que puede quiere tener noticias de ti y… — mi mentor hace una pausa. Sé perfectamente a quién estaba a punto de mencionar.

—Tú sabes perfectamente cómo se siente esto. No vengas a decirme frases ensayadas. Los dos sabemos que todos ellos están demasiado ocupados reconstruyéndose a sí mismos como para preocuparse de mi bienestar— eso es la verdad, aunque quiera negarlo no va a cambiar en nada—. Estoy sola.

—Porque quieres estarlo—Haymitch se pone en pie para salir de la habitación—. Hay algo de comida abajo.

Esa es su frase de despedida antes de abandonar el lugar.

No bajo a comer, solo me limito a quedarme en mi cama pensando en las palabras dichas por mi mentor.

Ni siquiera me siento capaz de luchar contra el sueño que amenaza con invadirme, al final tendré que enfrentarme con las pesadillas.

…

El tiempo suele ser confuso, a veces despierto y es de noche, otras es de día, incluso he llegado a pensar que de nuevo estoy en la arena y los vigilantes tratan de confundirme para hacerme enloquecer. Ya ni si quera sé cuánto ha pasado desde que Sae dejó de venir, tal vez han sido semanas o incluso un mes.

Muy a mi pesar, me levanto ocasionalmente para comer algo, sin embargo hay un puno en el que la comida se termina o la apoca que queda está en muy mal estado. Me percato de ello un día que me levanto en medio de la noche por u terrible dolor de estómago a causa del hambre.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras de la casa sin molestarme en encender las luces.

Mis rodillas tiemblan sin que pueda controlarlo y no es hasta que mis dientes comienzan a castañear que me doy cuenta del frío que hace. Me acerco hasta la chimenea para tratar de encender un fuego, pero me topo con que la leña está muy húmeda y no servirá mucho.

Algo que parece muy ajeno a mi me obliga a acercarme a la puerta donde se apiñan un montón de cartas, con la poca luz que entra por la ventana puedo identificar la caligrafía de mi madre, la de Johanna y la de Effie, incluso hay una carta de Paylor. Estoy tentada a abrirlas y leerlas, pero en el último instante cambio de opinión y las rompo por la mitad para después lanzarlas a la chimenea apagada.

Apenas han pasado pocas horas cuando me despierto por los golpes en la puerta. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida en el sofá de la sala la noche anterior.

Los golpes se detienen justo cuando comienzo a levantarme. Con la vista nublada y un horrible dolor en las articulaciones, logro llegar a la puerta y la abro solo para toparme con una canasta llena de comida y algunas bayas, giro la cabeza para encontrar al responsable de este gesto, pero al parecer he tardado el tiempo suficiente como para que esa persona se alejara.

Entro aun extrañada y me siento a la mesa para comer algunas bayas dulces y la sopa que sigue tibia.

—Gracias— murmuro a pesar de encontrarme sola. Es casi como si hubiera recibido un regalo de los patrocinadores.

Con un poco más de ánimo guardo el resto de las cosas en el refrigerador para después subir a mi habitación y tomar una ducha.

Evito a toda costa verme en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo instalado en el baño. También procuro no tardarme demasiado en la bañera. Sin embargo no puedo ignorar el tacto las cicatrices bajo la mullida toalla blanca. Cierro mis ojos para tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos y, sobretodo, mis sentimientos.

— _Quisiera poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre—_ escucho como Peeta murmura en mi oído antes de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Abro los ojos de golpe, hiperventilando. Tengo que recordarme que Peeta no está a mi lado, si no en una clínica del Capitolio luchando contra el muto que Snow instauró dentro de él.

Los pocos ánimos que había ganado desaparecen completamente ante mi realidad. Peino mi cabello en una trenza y me dirijo a la cama con una simple bata de baño.

Los días siguientes no son mejores. Al parecer mi estado de ánimo está muy lejos de mejorar. Si tan solo me hubiera alejado del "terreno peligroso" y no recordar a Peeta… pero es solo que lo extraño demasiado.

¿Y si nunca se recupera? ¿Y si me olvida? ¿Y si me culpa de todo nuevamente como aquella vez en el distrito 13? ¿Y si…?

Las preguntas invaden mi mente hasta dejarme lo suficientemente rendida como para dormir… y por supuesto que las pesadillas, en las que Peeta es el protagonista, no pueden faltar.

En una estamos en la primera arena de los juegos. El anuncio de que hemos ganado nunca llega y me veo matándolo con mis propias manos y con ayuda del cuchillo de Clove.

La escena cambia y veo como Snow lo tortura con el veneno de rastrevíspula. Sus ojos se abren y son completamente rojos, no hay rastro de ese cálido azul.

Quisiera decir que después de esto desperté, sin embargo no es así.

Para cuando despierto está por amanecer. Mis ojos están tan rojos por llorar y mi garganta arde por los gritos.

Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir así. Esto es demasiado.

Abandono la cama con toda la decisión que he podido reunir y me arreglo como no lo he hecho en todo este tiempo. Me calzo las botas y me pongo la cazadora de mi padre. Bajo al sótano de la casa por algunas cosas que necesito y antes de arrepentirme, salgo de la casa.

Corro hasta abandonar la aldea de los vencedores, corro por el pueblo sin detenerme a saludar a las personas que ya comienzan a transitar por las calles. Llego a la alambrada y tampoco me detengo. Me interno en el bosque hasta pasar la cabaña del lago y solo paro mi andar cuando encuentro lo que busco.

Un árbol de aproximadamente diez metros y un tronco ancho está ante mí. Lo contemplo solo algunos segundos antes de trepar por él. Estoy decidida a hacerlo.

Llego a una rama lo suficientemente ancha y alejada del suelo antes de sacar las cosas de la mochila que llevo conmigo. Contemplo la cuerda que he traído y a mi mente acude la canción que mi madre tanto odiaba.

Peeta, el chico que hace tantos años me salvó, está muerto, por más que Aurelius trate de ayudarlo, nunca va a ser el mismo de nuevo.

Solo quiero reunirme con él y con todos los demás que tanto amo.

Mis manos expertas hacen ese collar de cuerda y lo aseguran a la rama.

Solo es un salto, un salto de confianza.

La punta de mi pie derecho está fuera de la rama. El aire de mis pulmones parece solidificarse y mi corazón se acelera, casi como si quisiera latir por todo lo que le falta. Solo por una última vez.

Cuento hasta tres en mi mente y estoy a punto de saltar cuando las aves alrededor se quedan en completo silencio, instintivamente levanto la cabeza para ver un aerodeslizador pasar.

Si vienen en ese transporte se debe de tratar de una persona importante, y si es así querrá verme. Tal vez, justo ahora Haymitch está camino a mi casa para buscarme.

Dudo por un momento y mantengo la vista fija en el cielo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que las aves vuelvan a cantar.

Miro ahora hacia abajo, sé que ya no lo voy a hacer. La subida de adrenalina ha pasado y ahora comienzo a ver las cosas con claridad, sin embargo el deseo sigue ahí, no lo he logrado hoy, pero no lo descarto del todo.

Con mucho cuidado quito la cuerda de mi cuello y la dejo colgando. Tomo mi mochila y comienzo el descenso del árbol. Cuando llego al suelo alzo la vista para contemplar la soga que cuelga de la rama, el viento la mece de un lado a otro y parece como si se despidiera burlonamente de mí.

Sacudo mi cabeza y emprendo mi viaje de regreso.

Por el camino decido buscar mi arco y flechas para cazar cualquier cosa que se atraviese en mi camino. Necesito descargar un poco lo mucho que siento en estos momentos. Para cuando llego al límite del bosque llevo conmigo dos conejos, tres gansos y una ardilla, un buen botín que alegrará a la familia que se lo regale después de limpiarlos.

Regreso a la aldea de los vencedores aun con el arco en mano, es bueno sentirlo de nuevo conmigo, el que diseñó Beetee era bueno, pero no sería capaz de sostenerlo sin sentir el peso de todas las vidas que arranqué con él. Por otro lado, este es el arco que mi padre me enseñó a hacer y es más que suficiente.

Estoy a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la aldea cuando lo veo, en el suelo hay un pequeño diente de león, uno de los pocos que quedan, quiero agacharme para recogerlo, pero no me siento capaz y en lugar de eso solo sigo mi camino con la cabeza baja.

Un ruido hace que alce la mirada. Frente a mi casa alguien trabaja en el jardín. Al parecer dejé escapar un grito ahogado porque él se gira de inmediato para contemplarme y es ahí cuando el mundo se detiene.

Peeta Mellark está ante mí con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y que llega a iluminar sus hermosos ojos azules, por un momento puedo ver de nuevo al chico del pan, mi diente de león en primavera.

Dejo caer todo lo que traigo conmigo y corro a su encuentro, por miedo que desaparezca, pero no lo hace, en lugar de eso se reúne conmigo y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, él ha regresado, ha vuelto para estar conmigo.

Después de mucho tiempo nos separamos, en el fondo tengo miedo de que solo sea un sueño y por ello toco su rostro con mis manos temblorosas.

—Estás aquí, ¿Real o no real? — pregunto con el miedo inundando mi voz.

—Real, Katniss… real— su voz está un poco ronca pero es gracias a la emoción contenida.

—Volviste— un sollozo se escapa de mis labios un momento antes de que Peeta se encargue de juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso— en verdad estás aquí.

—Sí, y no tengo planes de irme— me abraza nuevamente y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que estuve a punto de hacer en el bosque.

—Me has salvado— murmuro. No estoy muy segura de que me haya escuchado, pero su suave risa me lo confirma.

No decimos más, compartimos otro beso, esta vez iniciado por mí y un poco más largo que al anterior. Cuando nos separamos me explica lo que esta plantando en mi jardín ocasionando que en mi pecho se llene de algo cálido.

— ¿Katniss…? —Peeta se extraña de que mi vista esté fija en las prímulas. Tomo el valor suficiente para preguntarlo.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a mi lado? — debo parecer una chiquilla insegura y no quiero que Peeta se sienta mal por mis dudas. Él solamente sonríe.

—Siempre— declara solemnemente antes de besarme y enredar sus manos con las mías y caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Esto es un primer paso, pero siento que es en la dirección correcta y con la persona correcta.


End file.
